


Призвание

by Werpanta



Series: Истории о Маркусе и Саймоне, и немного об их создателе [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werpanta/pseuds/Werpanta
Summary: Даже самых непримиримых и агрессивных революционеров можно привлечь к полезной деятельности и пустить их энергию в мирное русло. Просто для этого им нужно найти своё призвание.
Series: Истории о Маркусе и Саймоне, и немного об их создателе [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815454
Kudos: 4





	Призвание

**Author's Note:**

> Так вышло, что несколько текстов линейки про Маркуса и Саймона были написаны в качестве исполнений Writober. Поскольку изъять их ни из линейки, ни из сборника нельзя, придётся выборочно продублировать отдельными драбблами.

— Что тут думать — типичная оральная фиксация, не стоит ждать от него большего, — фыркнула Норт, когда дверь за представителем комитета закрылась.  
Поручая ей отдел соцзащиты андроидов, никто не ожидал, что Норт ударится в область человеческой психологии. Но она заявила, что «врага надо знать изнутри», и погрузилась в эту тему с головой. Одно радовало: начав раздавать людям диагнозы, она хотя бы перестала хотеть их убивать. По крайней мере, теперь это не было так заметно. И вообще, по мере накопления знаний, Норт всё больше убеждалась в слабости и ущербности людей, подверженных куче психологических проблем и травм, и в превосходстве андроидов. Кажется, это стало основой её нового, более мирного и снисходительного мировоззрения.  
— Что с него взять, это же явно незрелый тип, состоящий в зависимых отношениях. Он не способен принять такое решение самостоятельно.  
Остальные андроиды старались ей не мешать. Получить свой диагноз никто не хотел. Пока до Норт ещё не дошло, что они очень мало от людей отличаются, и проблемы часто похожи. Но на данный момент она не готова была это принять, поэтому соратники могли жить спокойно.  
— Да его ни капли не интересует его работа и обязанности. Он на этом месте только потому, что это даёт ему иллюзию власти. Поманите его новыми полномочиями — и он весь ваш.  
К счастью, Норт не заявляла этого людям в лицо. Не считала нужным делиться с ними своими знаниями, и осчастливливала этим только коллег-андроидов. И в последнее время всё чаще попадала в цель, рекомендуя правильный подход. Но до профессионализма ещё было далеко.

— Кто подсунет ей оригинальные труды Фрейда — убью, — вздохнул Маркус, когда Норт убежала на очередную встречу.  
— Она всё равно рано или поздно сама до них доберётся... — пожал плечами Саймон.  
— Лучше поздно. Говорят, это через какое-то время проходит. А сейчас... ты представляешь, что тут начнётся? Это ведь она пока только цитаты и адаптации читала.  
Саймон поморгал диодом, то ли вспоминая содержание трудов, то ли моделируя ситуацию. Потом встряхнул головой.  
— Да, ты прав. Сейчас, пожалуй, рановато.


End file.
